Breakdown
by BeyondInsanity
Summary: A sad WillWarren story. Slash and language.


Warren felt weirdly...apprehensive. And yet he had no real reason to.

Life was good, really. He was with Will, and they had finally moved in together. The apartment was a little cheap, sure, but they got to share a _space_, which meant loads. And Layla wasn't a threat (whether real or imagined) to Warren anymore, 'cause she'd hooked up with Lash, who'd seemed to have seen the light after his brief prison stint. Magenta and Zach were getting married in the fall, and Will had been asked to be Best Man, and Layla Maid of Honor. Ethan was still around, and still a good friend, but still getting lost in that impossibly complex brain of his. Life on the whole was good.

Warren was studying Chinese and hoping to teach or something. Maybe teach elective course at Sky High. And Will was still the good sweet guy he'd always been and he was a hero studying to be a lawyer. There_ was_ one little hiccup in their rose colored world. Will's parents.

Josie had been fairly accepting; she'd helped find the apartment, and brought the occasional muffin basket. However she'd never been able to fully keep the tears and disappointment out of her eyes, and she'd still occasionally hint to Will he could do better than Warren Peace. Steve was something else entirely. He completely freaked, and said to son of his would be gay. Ever. Will had gone to Warren's and cried the whole night. Steve still refused to talk to Will or cooperate with Fortress, Will's hero persona. Warren's mom had already known he was gay, and he thanked God everyday that she was so great about it. She'd let Will stay, no questions asked while they figured things out. She'd probably known her son's attraction to Will before even he figured it out. And Warren's dad...after his first life sentence he realized it didn't matter because he loved his son, period. No ifs, ands, or buts. He genuinely liked Will too. Granted, the first visit had been awkward but they'd managed to balance it out.

Warren and Will as a couple were doing great too. They were thinking bout getting a cat or something and maybe flying to Canada and get hitched. Those were just dreams at the moment, no real pressure, but it made Warren's heart soar to realize how lucky he was to have found great guy like Will, all his quirks and insecurities aside. Fortress was also doing well, popular with civvies and rising through the ranks in hero society. The Commander might not like him but he hadn't hindered him either. Pyre, Warren's fairly rarely used hero persona was also well like by civvies, especially by women and was on the whole respected by other heroes.

And yet Warren had awoken with a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. It followed him through breakfast, and his morning class. It had followed him home for lunch, and kicked him sharply when Will had gotten the call to go out and save the world. And now Warren was sitting in an old armchair, in a quickly darkening house, listening to the increasingly loud storm outside.

Maybe Will was cheating on him? He dismissed the thought quickly because it was so awful and he prayed that Will never ever did that to him. Sure, he was out of the house a lot, but he had school and the hero business. Will was too good a guy for cheating. He'd break up with Warren instead of cheating.

Maybe Will didn't love him anymore? He tried to get rid of the thought because it was so fucking _terrifying_. Will was good guy. He wouldn't cheat, he'd end it first. But if the love died he'd probably stay 'til Warren broke it off. If that happened he could run back home, be the perfect Stronghold son right? Warren had his defects, he often had a bad attitude, had quick temper, he was stubborn and-

The phone ringing cut like a knife into his thoughts and he practically attacked it in his haste to make sure Will was still his.

"Hello?"

"It's Will. I'm on my way home"

The phone went dead and Warren's heart began to ache. Will had sounded dead, cold, haunted. He'd hung up after one sentence. Not even hello, just a quick status notification. Maybe Will really had stopped loving him. Warren suddenly felt cold, and noticed he was now sitting on his kitchen floor, knees hugged to his chest. He stood slowly and noticed his legs felt unsteady. He stumbled out of the kitchen and stood watching the door. He took a shaky breath and focused on what to say. If Will wanted it to be over, Warren would do it for him, even if it meant a broken heart. The door creaked open and Warren's heart tightened.

Will was soaked and looked scared and lost "Baby..." Warren started in a whisper, but instead just went to Will and hugged him. Will hugged back fiercely (enough to cause Warren serious bruising) and began to shake, and then cry. Warren held him tight and ignored his earlier doom-and-gloom conjectures; because he knew whatever caused this little meltdown had caused the nasty feeling in his gut.

Will finally stopped shaking and crying and Warren noticed Will still being wet and cold. He coaxed the Stronghold up and encouraged him to strip and head into the bathroom. Warren quickly drew a bath, just fully opening both taps and then getting the temperature right by using his hands. Will sunk in quickly and his eyes closed. Warren left his hands in the water, knowing Will would reach for them when he was ready.

They stayed there for half an hour, with Warren occasionally using his powers to keep the water right. Then Will's still white and delicate hands reached up and took Warren's biggger, darker, calloused hands.

"My dad called today. After I was done with the situation. He, uh, he said he still loved me and respected me and stuff. That I was his son and a good hero and all that and that's why it hurt him to see me living in this..."den of depravity". His exact words". Warren hands tightened around Will's and he wanted to simultaneously hold Will and hurt Steve Stronghold. "Sounded like something out of those freakin' gay rehabilitation manuals. I, um, called him on it and he said he'd looked through them so he could tell me my options. My fucking _options_. Like I could just choose not to be gay. Like I wanted not to be gay. And I told him there was nothing wrong with where I live and who I live with. And he said he couldn't welcome me back under his roof until I changed. So I…I just…I got mad. And I told him _he_ needed to change. And that he needed to look through a PFLAG booklet or something. Then, uh, he…he said...he said unless I was different he couldn't see me as his son...then he hung up."

Will held his hands to his face and looked like he might cry again. "Baby...God, baby I'm so sorry. So fucking _sorry_ that he would do that to you, that people can be like that. Fuck, I love you so much and the fact that people have a problem with it pisses me off so much. I wish your parents were like my mom. Really. God, I wish I could keep you safe from all this shit. If...if you want, my mom can talk to your parents. Tell 'em about PFLAG 'n' stuff. Your mom would be interested, I think. I'm sorry baby. And I love you." Will seems to almost laugh at this, a short rueful laugh. And he looks up and smiles a ghost of his usual smile, but warren claims it as a victory, because he knows Will feels touched that Warren went off on a rambling speech, 'cause they both know Warren's not a talker. Everyone knows Warren's not a talker.

He pulls Will out of the tub and wraps towel around him then he hands Will his pajamas. When he's done, Will turns to Warren and says "I love you, you know? I don't know what I'd do without you." Warren's heart goes from warm to roasting and he gathers Will in his arms and kisses him until all the rest of the world falls away. He knows Will has rough night in store.

But they're young and in love and nothing else really matters. Anything that does can be fixed in the morning.

**A/N:** Shit conclusion I know. I'm sorry. Will's dad comes off as an asshole, but after his reaction to will's sidekick role in the beginning, this seems plausible. And his mo does seem more accepting. So please review, because reviews are my equivalent to cocaine.


End file.
